Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal device for joining a wooden member, e.g., a post, with another wooden member, e.g., a beam, in a wooden building.
A conventional device for joining wooden member, e.g., a post, with another member such as a beam and/or a girth have lacked reliability. It is because a joint operation of wooden members through use of the conventional device is troublesome. It is also because each post is subjected to have a large notch or cut in order to receive a beam or a girth.